


Helter Skelter

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Series: I've Just Seen a Face [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, One Shot, Protective Waverly, Wayhaught - Freeform, a little sexy in the beginning, because it's cute, from Fried Green Tomatoes, just a little, scared nicole, shae makes a brief appearance, they're dressed as Idgie and Ruth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: Halloween is Waverly's favorite holiday. Nicole loves her girlfriend, but isn't so convinced she wants to go through a haunted house. Halloween One Shot. College-verse.





	Helter Skelter

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wanted to write for Halloween. It's set in the little college universe I set up in "I've Just Seen a Face". Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Again, special shoutout to my beta theGAYnerd for reading and correcting all my stupid typos.

“You know, we don't _have_ to go to the haunted house,” Nicole said popping her head up from between Waverly's legs. 

The brunette groaned and tilted her hips up towards Nicole's face, only to be granted with a small kiss where she needed her most. “Baby, is this really the time to talk about this?” she panted out. 

Nicole shrugged and slowly dragged her tongue through Waverly's sex, tasting every inch of her. The younger girl gripped Nicole's hair even tighter and moaned loudly. 

“It's as good a time as any,” Nicole said before swirling her tongue around Waverly's clit. Waverly groaned, whimpering when Nicole pulled her attention away and spoke again. “So, we'll just stay in then? Watch movies?”

Waverly lifted herself on her elbows and looked down at her girlfriend. Nicole could feel the frustration coming off of her girlfriend in waves and just smiled her most charming smile at her. 

“Nicole,” Waverly began, “I love you. And I love what...you're doing right now. But if you stop one more time I swear-”

“That we don't have to go to the haunted house?”

“No! I swear I'll kill you in the haunted house that we're definitely going to!” Waverly hissed before pouting, “Now baby...please...for the love of all that is good.”

“What?” Nicole teased as she circled Waverly’s entrance with her finger, “You want something, babe?”

“You know what I want,” Waverly groaned as she replaced her grip in Nicole's hair to keep her head in place and lifted her hips so that her center met her lips. 

Nicole, even if she wanted to press the whole no haunted house issue, really couldn't deny Waverly any longer. Especially with the way her hair was a messy halo on the pillow and she could see her abs trembling with arousal. She placed her forearm over Waverly's hips to keep them down and wrapped her lips around her girlfriend’s clit. Waverly's back arched off the bed as she sucked and twirled her tongue around the bud to a steady rhythm. 

She really...really didn't want to go to the haunted house. For the almost five months she'd been dating Waverly, she managed to hide the fact that she was a bit of a wuss when it came to things popping out at her. Especially creepy things. Maybe that didn't bode well for her future career as a cop, but at least she'd have a gun in her hands then. 

Waverly pulled particularly hard on her hair and Nicole recognized it as her being close. Nicole doubled her efforts and slipped a single finger into Waverly to the knuckle. She curled her finger, hitting the spot she knew would make Waverly come undone any second now and opened her eyes to watch. As if on cue, Waverly's jaw unhinged and she let out the most beautiful moan, her whole body clenching around Nicole's finger. The redhead kept up her ministrations, gently coaxing Waverly down from her orgasm. She watched as the steady rise and fall of her chest evened out and her fingers fell limp from her hair before placing a final kiss over her clit. Waverly's hips jumped and she groaned, motioning for Nicole to join her at the top of the bed. 

Nicole happily crawled up her girlfriend, dropping small kisses along her body as she went. She laid down next to Waverly and smiled as the brunette immediately cuddled into her side, their naked bodies pressed together. 

“You're wonderful,” Waverly purred into Nicole's neck. Nicole smiled proudly and ducked her head to kiss Waverly. Their lips moved together lazily, Waverly moaning into it as she draped her leg over Nicole's hips. 

“So,” Nicole tried again between kisses, “about that haunted house-”

“We’re going,” Waverly said simply, placing one final kiss on Nicole's lips before swinging her legs out of the bed. Nicole groaned at the sudden lack of heat and pulled Waverly's comforter over herself. 

Nicole stretched and watched as Waverly fluttered around the room, picking up their discarded clothing. “Wouldn't you rather stay in bed with me?”

Waverly looked over her shoulder at Nicole and winked. “Tomorrow. Tonight, we celebrate Halloween with the haunted house and whatever that thing is Wynonna talked about.”

“We’re crashing the Beta party too?” Nicole groaned, “Just because Dolls is going. Why couldn't he be going somewhere else? Like to bed.”

“Don't be such a party pooper,” Waverly said throwing some clothes on the bed and ripping the comforter off of Nicole. She grumbled and reached for the blanket but Waverly crawled on top of her instead, straddling her. Well she certainly wasn't going to complain about that. “It's going to be fun.”

Nicole rested her hands high on Waverly's thighs and just looked over her naked form unabashedly. “You're so sexy and beautiful,” Nicole said softly. She was rewarded with a blush that lit up Waverly's whole body as she tucked hair behind her own ear. 

“Get up, we have to get dressed,” Waverly said pecking Nicole's nose and climbing back off of her. She watched as Waverly slipped into a 1930’s style flowered dress, sighing wistfully. 

“No underwear, huh?” Nicole said wriggling her eyebrows. Waverly shot her a look before throwing trousers at her. 

“Get dressed, Idgie,” Waverly said buttoning up the front of her dress, “Ruth can't go out alone.”

Nicole begrudgingly got out of the bed and slipped on her clothes. She was tucking the loose fitting white shirt into the pants as Waverly finished braiding her hair. 

“You look handsome,” Waverly said throwing a wink her way. Nicole blushed and adjusted the suspenders on her shoulders. 

“You just like it when I dress up,” Nicole said running a hand through her hair. 

Waverly shrugged and walked over to Nicole, tugging on her suspenders to pull her closer. “I won't deny that,” she smiled and raised herself on her tiptoes to kiss Nicole. She hummed like she remembered something and pulled away. “Don't forget to brush your teeth.”

Nicole hummed in agreement and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She figured there was no way of getting out of this haunted house thing. She knew Halloween was Waverly's favorite holiday but she'd hoped she'd find a different way to celebrate it. She should have known better. 

As she was splashing water on her face, Jeremy walked into the bathroom from his room in a very complicated looking outfit. Actually, Nicole wasn't even sure that was him under there. 

“Jeremy?” she asked as she looked where she assumed his head would be, “What...are you?”

A bulky hand reached up and popped the head off of the outfit, an already sweaty Jeremy revealing himself underneath. “I’m Optimus Prime,” he said like it was obvious. 

Nicole just nodded slowly. “Right...my mistake. You look great.”

He smiled proudly, “Thanks! Did you convince Waverly not to go to the haunted house?” Nicole frowned, confused as to how he would know that when Jeremy answered the question for her. “I heard you guys talking about it.”

Nicole blushed as she turned off the water and reached for a hand towel. “Um...how much can you hear over there, Jeremy?”

He shrugged, “Don’t worry, I have noise cancelling headphones.”

She wiped off her face, hoping it was hiding a majority of her blush. “Awesome,” she grumbled, “And no, we’re still going. You’re coming with, right?”

“Yep!” he said putting the helmet back on his head.

Nicole walked back into Waverly’s room, Jeremy lumbering behind her. Waverly looked up from where she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup and smiled brightly at Jeremy.

“Your Optimus Prime costume came out amazing!” she said bouncing over to him and looking at the details. 

“Hey, dweebs,” Wynonna said as she burst into the dorm room with a flourish. Nicole was convinced she had made a copy of Waverly’s dorm key somewhere, because the redhead knew she had locked it. “Nicky, gayer than usual, good job,” she said punching her in the shoulder as she took a long drag from her bottle of whiskey.

Waverly had her hands on her hips and took in Wynonna’s costume which was...basically her usual attire except for the bandana tied around the crown of her head. “What is your costume?”

Wynonna smiled, “I’m a member of a motorcycle gang, duh.” She opened her leather jacket to reveal a shirt that said ‘Free Mustache Rides’. Nicole rolled her eyes and readjusted her suspenders.

Waverly opened her mouth to say something but Jeremy caught his foot on the dresser and fell over. She kneeled down, helping him up. Wynonna snapped Nicole’s suspender with a smirk and whispered. “Hey, I can’t believe you’re actually going to this haunted house. Sure you’re not gonna shit your pants?”

Nicole shot her a look and whispered back. “I’ll be fine. I’m just...trying not to think about it right now.”

“I don’t know how you’re gonna do it. You almost had a heart attack that year I hid under your bed-”

“Yes! Because you were _hiding under my bed._ You could have been a murderer!” Nicole hissed.

Wynonna practically cackled, “I’m preparing you for your future job, Haught Pants.” She looked at Nicole’s outfit and over at Waverly’s with a frown. “What fresh gay hell is this anyways?”

Jeremy was back on his feet and Waverly frowned at her. “We’re Idgie and Ruth from ‘Fried Green Tomatoes’,” Waverly said as if it should be obvious.

“Right,” Wynonna said, clearly still having no idea what she was talking about, “Come on, let’s get moving, losers.”

Waverly looked her arm through Nicole’s and they led the way out of the dorm and to the haunted house across campus. It was the same one the LGBTQIA Society put on every year in the gym. The same one that Nicole actively avoided. She didn’t know where her fear of things jumping out at her started, but she blamed her little sister for constantly hiding behind dark corners and jumping out at her.

As they approached the gym, Nicole kept her eyes peeled, trying to be as alert as possible. She was convinced someone was going to try and jump out at them before they even made it into the haunted house. She gripped Waverly’s arm a little tighter and Waverly rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder.

“This is going to be so fun,” Waverly said bouncing in excitement.

“Yep,” Nicole said popping her her lips at the end of her word. They stood in the line and Nicole pulled the tickets from her pocket as they approached the small table that was acting as a ticket booth at the entrance. Just as she looked up to hand the attendant her ticket she groaned internally. “Hey, Shae,” she said with a forced smile.

Her ex looked at her with the same amount of shock, glancing between her and Waverly. “Hey, Nicole. I...why are you here?”

She felt Waverly tense besides her but squeezed her arm reassuringly. “I um...finally decided to try the haunted house,” she said with a shrug, shoving the tickets at Shae. “Waverly, Shae, Shae, Waverly,” she said introducing them, “And you remember Wynonna.”

“How could I forget Wynonna?” Shae said, her gaze slightly narrowed.

“Right back at ya, sister,” Wynonna said throwing a protective arm around Nicole’s shoulders as she took a drink from her bottle. Nicole stole the bottle from Wynonna before she could even finish pulling it from her lips, splashing a little down her front.

Wynonna and Shae never really got along, not towards the end of their relationship anyways. The breakup was...fairly mutual. And about a year ago now. But obviously Wynonna still had feelings about it.

“Well, we better go!” Nicole said nudging Wynonna. Jeremy just stood behind them oblivious and...probably a little blind because of his costume. “Bye, Shae!”

Nicole pulled the sisters along before Shae could respond, stopping just before the entrance of the maze. She took a long swig of Wynonna’s whiskey, wincing as it burned going down her throat. She handed the bottle back to Wynonna as she sputtered, the oldest Earp patting her back. “There there, Nicky.”

Wynonna pushed her through the entrance that was covered in strips of black plastic and Nicole froze. If it wasn’t for Waverly besides her she probably would have stayed there forever. Loud music was playing through the house and it was completely dark. She could feel Waverly grip her hand and tug her along, her own heart pounding in her ears. 

_‘It’s not real,’_ she kept saying to herself. They went from the first room to the second, passing under what felt like fishing wire hanging from the ceiling. Nicole batted it away and hoped her hands weren’t too sweaty. She didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of Waverly. She was the tall, future cop of the relationship. She needed to be the protector. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up but before someone with blood and gore over their face popped out from behind a corner in front of her.

“Fuck!” she said jumping back a little, her heart racing. She rolled her shoulders and tried to stand a little taller, clearing her throat. She was fine. It was fine. It was probably just some comm student behind the mask anyways. Not a big deal. 

The next room they walked into was burning hot, the recorded sounds of fire and screams filling the room around them. Fake flames crawled up the walls but at least this room was lit in a way that Nicole could see everything. Except she didn’t see someone hiding behind a particularly tall pillar of fire dressed as some sort of demon until it popped out at her. She actually screamed, clutching Waverly’s arm and cursing to herself. She practically pulled the other girl out of the room behind her, heart hammering so loud she was sure Waverly could hear it. They were between rooms in a dark hallway, Nicole thankful for the small break.

“Hey,” Waverly said putting her hands on Nicole’s face, forcing her to look at her as best she could in the dim light, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah yeah,” Nicole lied, trying to look away.

“You’re lying,” Waverly said, her eyes narrow. Wynonna and Jeremy followed them into the hallway, Wynonna guiding the boy as best she could.

“I’m fine,” Nicole said looking down at her feet.

Waverly ducked her head and forced Nicole to look at her. “You’re lying. Now tell me the truth.”

Nicole rolled her eyes but resigned anyways. “I just really fucking hate haunted houses, okay?” she admitted with a blush, “I always have. The people jumping out at you-...” She shivered and felt Waverly throw her arms around her neck.

“Oh, cutie, I’m sorry,” Waverly said pressing soft kisses all over her face, “I didn’t know! You should have said something.”

“I didn’t want to ruin your Halloween,” Nicole mumbled, squinting her eyes as Waverly continued to place kisses over her face.

“This is a nightmare,” Wynonna said sarcastically from the dark besides them. Nicole aimed a blind kick at her but ended up getting Jeremy instead.

“Ow!” 

“Sorry, Jeremy!”

“Nicole,” Waverly said getting her attention again, “Let’s get you out of here, okay? Just stay behind me.”

“You don’t think I’m a loser?” Nicole said softly.

“Not at all,” Waverly said placing one last kiss on her lips and grabbing her hand, “Come on. Let’s go. Stay close.”

Nicole put both of her hands on Waverly’s hips, so close that they were both shuffling awkwardly as they went. In the next room, Nicole tightened her grip around Waverly as the smaller girl practically ran them through it to the next room. She did the same with all the rooms until someone had the gall to jump in front of her.

“Out of the way, shit ticket!” she said running past them. Nicole gripped Waverly’s hips, eyes still closed even after she felt the cool night air hit her in the face. She blinked her eyes open when she felt Waverly turn around and looked down at the brunette. She looked up, brushing red hair from her face with a smile.

“Are you okay?” Waverly asked softly as Wynonna came stumbling out with Jeremy.

“I am now,” Nicole said leaning into her girlfriend’s touch.

“Gag,” Wynonna said. It just made Nicole lean down and kiss Waverly harder then she was planning. “Alright, love bugs,” the eldest Earp said pushing her way between the two. Nicole shot her a look before winking at Waverly, “Let’s go get our drink on.”

She made her way towards the Fraternity house and Nicole closed the gap between her and Waverly again. “Thank you for protecting me,” she mumbled, rocking on her feet as she swung Waverly’s hands between them, “I’m sorry I’m a wuss.”

“You’re not,” Waverly said firmly, “You’re my brave baby. Going through the haunted house even though you didn’t want to.”

Nicole smirked and pulled Waverly’s arms around her waist, her own arms settling around the smaller girl. “Want to make it up to me?” she said with a conspiratorial wriggle of her eyebrows.

“I do,” Waverly said lowly, kissing Nicole softly and pulling her lip between her teeth, “After the party.”

Nicole groaned as Waverly pulled away and started following Wynonna. “Tease!” she shouted after her. Waverly just turned over her shoulder and winked at her girlfriend. Nicole followed, mentally making a list of the ways she wanted Waverly to repay her later while Jeremy stumbled behind.


End file.
